


Love!! On Ice

by rize32



Category: Victor Nikiforov - Fandom, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), ユーリ!!! on ICE
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rize32/pseuds/rize32
Summary: Imagine: Free like a bird. Not a prisoner of the past and own thoughts, trapped in the darkness of abyss of mind. Skate to let it go for a moment, gaze outside the window of situation that you're stuck in. Because maybe, just maybe there's someone who can melt heart of the ice queen. "Keep reading. It's one of the most marvelous adventures that anyone can have."― Lloyd Alexander





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Elements and moves of figure skating are written in italic font; for easier understanding you can check how elements and moves look~~

## IMAGINE

 

Imagine:

And around, again around like a loop. Hands up to the sky as I'm desperately gasping for the bright moon. The clouds hide it from me and in sadness my hands slip back down and whole body hangs down as I fall on knees in _sit spin_ , spining around. In _back scratch,_  up and up to catch a slight beam of light. In desire to posses it, expanding arms like the world is mine and whirling them like a bird which is free. In _axel jump_ raising to the endless sky, flying above and again to catch stars. In agony of loneliness letting the wind to caress my skin, to sing a mild song. And catch myself in air falling from the cliff, spining just right above the surface; clenched together like I'm trying to hide from the world. One last time gaze up to the sky, music quietens,  _back scratch spin_ as I stop; nothing has changed, it's still dark and sane.

"quite a performance" voice unexpectedly echoes through the empty hall snapping me out of my thoughts; bringing me back to reality. There at the entrance at rim of an ice I notice someone; he reminds me on someone? I think I have seen him preforming figure skating.

"I thought there was no one left" somehow not glad to be disturbed  I slowly skate to relax intense shivering from recent strain.

"I heard music so I came to check" he smiles and mild, barely seen smile widens on my face.

"I see..." I slide to him.

"you have an interesting style" in interest he glances at me still smiling.

"I move as I feel" His expression doesn't change much, I'm not sure if he understood what I meant.

"that's only correct" I nod at it, taking a drink which I left on fence of the rink.

"anyway I'll be going. Nice to meet ya~~" in jolly mood he raises hand as goodbye.

"Ye... " that was fast...  
He probably just came to make sure that someone hasn't forgotten to turn the music off.

"see ya" somehow in thoughts I reach for phone, playing my music playlist decides to skate a little longer.

And already I'm sliding again, relaxed letting a sweet breeze to keep me company. I close my eyes and a new song on playlist begins to play. Completely unsuitable for a decent skating, at least that's how it appears. And it's lively and dramatic,with gentle calm intro; it burns up anger and I open my eyes just to feel how my speed increases.

In sudden jerk I raise arms, catching air of emotions between, closing them in cage of my hands, in wave shaking them left then right, while whirling around in _layback spin_. The music breaks in peaceful trance tone, sliding doing _mohawk_ ; like I'm flowing through the universe. And gently letting hands to slip apart like I'm no longer able to hold on to these emotions, around and around to shed them off in _scratch spin._ But they keep coming back and drag me down with them, down and still I spin to let go of it; I expand leg in _camel spin_ , go down to  _sit spin_ to prevent myself from falling apart and around and around to climb back up, out of abyss of heart; _upright spin_. Undecided ; one hand pulls me left, then again other right. Both I tug to my heart, spinning my head, waving backwards to let go of it. Music dramatically makes my heart to skip, and I break out into run, I kick it left, I kick it right; a battle to defeat those feelings. And I _back scratch spin_ to skate with my back in front in _backward crossovers_ , to see how far I've come and I jump a _triple salchow_ , it's not enough. Jump an _triple toe_ , it's not enough. And to jump a  _triple loop_ , I can't get out!! And it pulls me down, smashing at cold ice. My hips hurt, my legs ache, my arms burn, my hands eaten by toxic cold. Before I know I'm unmoving, lying on ice.

"why..." again at bottom

"...am I trapped in this darkness..." again, exactly on the same point I failed. Hurt and exhausted I support myself on elbow, just to collapse back down. And again I raise myself up, just enough to notice skates in front. I gaze up and there's the guy from before crouching  just in front of me. Not completly sure what's going on my limbs begin to shake from exertion.

"ehh you~" he grabs me by arm just enough that I raise myself up on knees and then he offers me his hand. Didn't he leave a while ago?


	2. Newcomer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7th episode~~~ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> *drops dead*

## NEWCOMER 

 

"ehh you~" he grabs me by arm just enough that I raise myself up on knees and then he offers me his hand. Didn't he leave a while ago? Distressed I reach for his hand, and it's warm and it's appealing.

"Thanksss" my hand stings when his hand embraces it. 

His eyes point at redness and he slightly rises my hand "your ha-"

"I'm fine" still under the influence of emotions I in tender tone, somehow sad and pensive slip my hand away from him, slowly. I'm skating to the rim of the ice rink, slightly is my body shaking. It's nothing unusual, there is alot of falls when practicing. In pain I take a seat on bench next to the rink to take the skates off.

"I thought you left" somehow inquisitive I note it to break the gloomily athmosphere.

"I was curious why would someone practice this late" boldly he gazes at me; but I'm tired, not in the mood, so in disinterest I ignore his flirty smile.

"interesting combination, but there is no need to make three jumps in combination for the short program" I can't help myself than smirk at his remark.

"I skate only for my own, pleasure" slightly I raise brows when leaving the hall carrying skates with me into the wardrobe. And I change clothes, my hands are smarting and my legs still hurt. The doors open and again the same guy walks in, a bit suprised I try to say something about his impolite intrusion into women's locker room, but he speaks first.

"here" he takes a seat besides, wetting the bandage with disinfectant, then he reaches for my hand and carefully leans bandage on my wounded skin.

"I'mmh" quickly I suppress  moan of unexpected aching displeased pain at which he smiles. A bit embarrassed I stay quiet but I let him to take care of my other hand too.

"So you skate only for fun?" with ease he stands up, putting things that he holds aside.

"Yeah..." when I skate...emotions flow like waves of endless sea....for a moment the pain in my heart disappears like wisps of smoke dissipated after a candle flame has been snuffed out. No more obstacles, no more limits. 

"I'm in no shape to compete, but...." Breathtaking; as I move in rhythm of my emotions and thoughts that I'm not ready to share. Somehow it got under my skin, even if I try to, I can't, I fail.

"but?" his voice in velvet tone alludes me to keep going.

"I don't have a wish too..." I lie. I want to show, share my feelings along with everyone but something in me grabs my heart tight, crushes it to pieces.

"how do you feel when you're on ice?" 

"huh?" surprised he opens his mouth, such an unexpected question. A small smile plays on his lips and somehow it seems like warmth filled his eyes. Since he says nothing I continue.

"For me...it's like I'm walking on the water surface, swiming between the clouds which are flowing through the limitless sky..." at moment I lose sight of myself like a subtle sea flowing calmly past without a ripple or a wave in sight....It's free-...

"freedom" his voice rouse me and I gaze up to him just to be caught by a charming warm smile, it transforms him from someone menacing to someone you wished you knew. To escape desire my eyes roll away, up where brightness of his eyes capture me; something is hiding there in his eyes. The icy blueness generate a feeling like I am being pulled into a lake of frozen emotions. At once I drop my gaze, to escape being entice to peek through those glassy windows, to peek into this person's soul.

"I see..." I smile to myself, why did I even brought this topic up in the first place? 

"what's your name?" And even if I know I won't talk to him again I ask for his name.

"Viktor. Viktor Nikiforov" a bit ostentatiously his tone twitches, but his name doesn't rings any bells so I just nod in my mind repeating his name; Виктор Никифоров. Silently I chuckle keeping it a secret that I'm half russian.

"You practice regularly?" My routine is to come late at night, I prefer an empty hall, a peaceful atmosphere and freshness of the night which provides time when emotions get frozen for a moment.

"Yea. You're new right? I'm sure I wouldn't have missed such a pretty face" Playfull smile widens on his face and impolitely I smirk. Even if I'm a flirt too, it somehow turns me off; when someone awakes such thoughts as I hada few minutes ago, it's kinda disappointing to realise a person is probably not able to relate to those thoughts.

"yes, I just moved here recently" Its true that I've been here only for two weeks. 

"Is that so" before he can continue I decide to leave, to escape any further interactions.

"Well it was nice meeting you" I grab my backpack ready to leave since I feel like I'm slowly drifting into of state that I don't want to let anyone to see .

"yeah, see ya around" he smiles and I turn to leave as I raise my hand as goodbye. Just before I leave I stop when I remember.

"And...thank you" I glance his way with charming expression just to see his bright smile at which my heart aches; how can someone smile so brightly...

"oh. Wha-" Viktor remembers something and vital he gasps to ask it but before he gets a chance I already exit. I step outside and bright moon is above, in lonliness it's coldly shining. How anticlimactic, it's again all by herself.

"How does it feel when you're on ice?" Viktor leans his finger on his chin silently repeating her words. He makes a chuckling sound in his throat with smile up on his face, curiouslyhe tilts his head.

"how does it feel?" he grabs his skates walking into the hall to the white fresh ice.


	3. THE KEY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HyawBt3v4ik  
> Stay salty;)

"юлия николаевна(Yulia Nikolaevna)" She looks up from the reception desk.

"Oh [f/n]" pleasant expression is painted across her face, like she has been waiting for me.

"I came by to return this" from pocket I pull keys which she landed me yesterday since I stayed late.

"I see..." I hand them over, but it seems she's indecisive.

"you know what, keep it" in disbelieve I lean back.

"huh?" she's ready to give me keys of Sports Champions Club?

"you're often here, especially at evening, right?" for a whole week I had been visiting the rink late at night when no one was here besides her and sometimes some other staff.

"Yes...but..." sure she's my friend, but still is it alright to entrust me keys of her family club?

"I believe, I know you'll keep it safe" we were together on university, and I wasn't responsible and reliable nor am I now.

"ehh Yulia, are you sure you want to do this?" in sarcastic joke I wait for final approval.

"I'll be soon leaving, so take care" She nods with small smile on her face indicating that she's sure about her decision.

"understood, thank you" Somehow I can't help myself than think how foolish is he acting, but deep down warmth embraces me. For a while we keep talking about our lives and on the end she promises me she'll show me around Saint Petersburg at the end of the week. So we say our goodbye and I walk to the locker, where my skates lay. After I get ready I walk into the hall way, it's bright, I can her noise of blade against the ice. Someone's here?

"Yurio...you need to increase your stamina if you want to preform this choreography" There on the ice. I walk closer leaning on the fence, observing, as I notice a familiar face.

"Heey" Viktor notices me and joyful he raises hand while the other, blonde haired guy gasping to catch a breath literally collapses on his knees.

"hei, don't mind me" it's fun to watch how's the one on the floor struggling and how is Viktor ...well ignoring his struggle.

"Yurio no one said you can rest" with sweet but intense smile Viktor looks down at Yurio which eyes beg for mercy, but on the end he only aggressively frowns.

"You begged me for this. Well? move, move; skate 10 circles" Yurio wheezes worn out continuing crawling around.

"you sure enjoy in this" mild smirk widens on my face at such scene.

"I won't go easy on him" slightly I smile at his blessed expression and at guy which seems exhausted but still trying.

"are you planning to join?" he pushes himself closer to me and I take a seat, tying skates.

"if you'll go easy on me" He just smiles glancing down on me. Yurio stops leaning to the fence, Viktor gazes at him delighted.

"we'll stop here for today" without a word Yurio out of breath smashes on bench, putting the skates off.

"who's this guy?" somehow blondie seems irritated to be push over his limits.

"Oh Yurio? Since he begged me for help, I'm landing him a hand to improve his stamina" somehow he makes it sound like he was desperate for help. 

"don't say it like that!!" Yurio catches his words, pissed off he yells at Viktor; since he made it sound like he was desperate, but Viktor only expands his arms, laughing.

"that's so" As the kid keeps flaming Viktor I take my leave, skating forwards to catch a feeling. This guy is a coach or something? Who would thought. Intentionally I ignore them, but as I skate around I notice them, leaving the hall. It appears that I have the whole rink just for myself. Since I do not feel like skating in silence I pull my phone out, playing a song. And I skate. This song..; 

I expand my arm and it feels like something warm embraces it, and feels like his body is pressed by mine. One, two, two, three; like he would always whisper. And forwards and a side, and let his hand above spin me. Step forwards, step back in  _scratch spin_  rotating back to him. Down the rink; _twizzle_ and get ready, _side by side triple salchow jump._ So turn in _forward inside rocker turn_ catch his arm _._ Be guided, but there is no one to hold me....and I stop before I'll get carried away; you can not dance dance for two by yourself.

"When you skate like that, it seems like three people are here" There by the brink of the ice is Viktor. 

"Wha-.." When did he show up? I guess, I get lost in thoughts too easily when I skate.

"I thought you left" after a long time feeling of shyness fill my lungs, emotion of embarrassment; like a child which was caught singing, not ready to share his passion.

"I went to grab a drink" he steps on the ice, taking a deep breath like he is trying to feel coldness raising from the ground. He skates to me, reaching for my hand, slipping other on my hip. For a moment I stare trying to understand the situation.

"Wha-what are you doing?" shocked I lean away as far as his grip allowes me to. What is he doing?! You can't take actions like this out of no where!

"you can not dance, dance for two by yourself, can you?" I try to opposite, but his smile captures me; it's mysterious somehow revealing a slight thrill. Whatever, let's go with the flow; just this once.

"follow me" Just this once. Before he can say anything I take the lead, I assume he hasn't skate in pair before.

"go easy on me" I half sight, half chuckle at his remark, decided not to go easy on him.

I embrace his hands, letting them to hang between us, by our side. Out of habit I make an eye contact. I gaze into his eyes. His eyes...The water that had run so freely, is now trapped in icy form, beautiful under the glare of the sun, but as solid as the frozen ground under our feet. This kind of coldness isn't coming from the ice beneath, it's coming from this mens chest. The song change and at once I lost sight of everything that I've seen hiding in those eyes. Oddly Viktor raises brows and tilts his head; his lips curl into warm smile and yet it refused to reach his eyes. Music carries on and I move his way forcing him to move backwards. Without a word I open the circle, skating by his side. In _step mohawk sequence_ we move down the rink and I reach for his arm to get hold of it, then making a  _three turns waltz hold._ He steps to wide and it carries him away a little, but soon he catches up. We break back in side by side skating and as he holds my hand I use him as guide for _change of edge spiral,_ then I spin to him in _forward outside three turn_ to face him. In sudden jerk he pulls me closer and catches me in his embrace. It seems like he began to take the lead and slowly I lean back so he can go along and holds me. Just when I plan to tease him, his hand slides down on my back just above my butt and other on upper part of my back. He pulls me closer and automatically my head hangs back. I can feel how his body presses against mine, his lips gently nuzzle down my torso, he turns us a side like in tango. Words choke in my throat as his face buries between my chest, slipping lower. He's squatting down and I get a chance to raise myself up. Wha-what is he doing?!

"V-Viktor" my hands catches on his head, I try to push him away, instead my fingers twist into his silk hair. Wave of heat runs through me as I quickly push myself away from him.

"oh my bad" Laughing he gazes up at me, at my shocked expression. His attitude gives a vibe like everything is a joke for him. My hands clench into fists at sudden anger. Somehow my lips slip back in contempt. How dare he to make fun out of me. Deeper I breather less pressure I feel in my chest. Quickly anger disappears, stubbornness and arrogance take its place. In silence I raise my head, mild smirk widens on my face at thought what just happened. I don't want to deal with this and I simply won't; next time he'll eat a fist.

 

 


	4. All-nighter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOR YOU: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JIabNrSaVlY
> 
> Лена(Lena; shorter version of name Elena)  
> Сáша(Sasha; shorter version of name Alexander)

"hey [f/n]! we'll go out for a drink, wanna join us?" Елена(Elena) leans on desk waiting for an answer. I've been working here for more than a week. Somehow it's unusual to work behind the desk. As a travel agent I was on move almost every week. But these days turist number dramatically increased due to the upcoming holidays, so the agency keeps everyone working as much as possible. As a manager I was moved here in Sankt Petersburg, since I'm one of rare people which is ready to move; not that there's anything nor anyone holding me back, I'm all by myself, no family, no wish to settle down.

"...sure, I'll be glad too" It can't do any harm if I'll get known with cities nightlife, after all I had no time these past weeks. It doesn't take long; we leave and arrive to wanted destination. A fun company of coworkers. It doesn't take long that we begin to drink. Toasts are made, the mood gets light and company louder.

"Here" with Александрs help we make it to Ленаs appartment. She's wasted and we take her shoes off, leaving her to rest.

"Want coffee?" I make myself feel as home. The sun is about to start rising any moment, enticing smell of coffee is irresistible.

"Sure" Сáша carelessly reaches into fridge. It seems like he's well accustomed with her apartment.

"you're comfortable here" He smiles at my remark, at hint that I gave.

"We're good friends, it's not the first time that she ended up like this" he smiles not bothered by her behavior and problems that she caused.

"well...I can see.." For a while, more like for hours we talk and somehow different themes develop out of Lena being drunk.

"[f/n] want to go and grab something to eat?" we haven't ate since evening, Lenas fridge is unappealing and we are hungry.

"Oh please" we leave the place, Sasha locks the door, taking keys with him; they sure are close.

We take a walk to nearest restaurant which is working 24/7. There's something about Sasha, it seems like we simply don't run out of themes to talk.

 _"It appears Nikiforov will continue with his career path"_ In interest I glance up to the Tv across the room.

 _"I think he should've retire, his not mobile as he used to be"_ Morning news.

 _"Oh, I disagree. He skates even better!"_ The reporters seem to strongly disagree, but they politely hold back.

 _"well we shall see on olimpic games, right?"_ Olimpic games? It's in two years, right?

_"It's not confirmed he'll take on such challenge, but we can hope for it"_

"He sure had a great comeback after a break two years ago" Strangers close by catch my attention.

"...somehow this year he seems a bit off"

"his choreographies are...more emotional, I mean there's such a sad vibe to them. It's amazing, but...that's not him" His choreographys are malancholic? As far as I know he appears laid back, easy going person.

"Is that true?" My gaze drops on Sasha.

"hmm?" he noticed how I at once refocused on news about Nikiforov .

"about Nikiforov ?" Slightly I nod and he continues.

"Viktor Nikiforov. A legend. Known as prince of ice. The best of the best. At some point he went to japan to coach Yuuri Katsuki. He returned when Katsukiretired. He made a great comeback, once again he managed to amaze crowd. But this year his choreographys began to be melancholic, it's unlinke him as those people said. No one really knows why. Some say he began to run out of energy, some believe he has love problems" a sound of laugh stops in his throat, with finger he rubs lower lip like he's trying to hold back the words from coming out of his mouth.

"We can't know for sure" he ends it like it's not really important, but something about it is bothersome.

"You sure know a lot about him" the way he talks... he gives a feeling like he's talking about friend, a person he knows.

"people like him are mentioned a lot, it's hard to not know anything about him" even if that's so, is Sasha in general well educated, somehow it gives that special charm to him.

"reminds me more on a rock star than a figure skater" at once he mockingly smiles, and for a moment a feeling of contempt paints upon his face.

"Yeah that's for sure" Viktors careless face flashes over my mind and I can't help myself than chuckle. I wonder, will we meet again?


	5. Palace Square

Humongous space broadens in front when I step out of General Staff Building long bow-shaped facade, situated on Palace Square. Palace square. Between the Winter Palace and the Building of the General Staff.  In the centre of the square stands the Alexander Column. Red granit column majestically ascending into the sky. It is set so well that it requires no attachment to the base. Astoundingly. White and azure baroque palace glows with pride, constructed on a monumental scale, reflecting the might and power. There on top of it is the Russian flag proudly displaying. Breathtaking view. It's hard to resist the urge to admire something so perfect. Such a great idea to have ice rink on open in such place.

Children run pass and it seems like laughter is wherever you look. The snow is falling from above and every snowflake sparkles in light of fairy lights. It's so appealing.

People are all over the place, kids, couples, families. I borrow skates at equipment rental booth and put them on, then I slowly include between people. One. Two. Three. Kids shoot by, chasing each other. Somehow it feels nice to be surrounded by so many people. Look a drink stand. It's set right beside the ice so I stop there buying a warm drink. The music in the background. Cold snowing weather. Great, live atmosphere. Warm drink. Perfect. Somehow it's such a relieve that no one really knows me, that no one bothers me. From purse I take a small bottle of whiskey pouring it in drink. Taking a sip, enjoying. Skating between river of people, just like one of many in the shoal of people. Unnoticed time passes by.

"take a picture!" Familiar voice full of joy takes everyone's attention. My eyes roll from left to right while I warm my hands on a warm cup. Bunch of people is in my way, covering the sight. It's probably just my imagination. In calm tempo I skate, a turn around, a turn around. In mild breeze snow whirls and all the noise seems like peace. In moment of inattentiveness someone bumps in me. How annoying. The mass of people scatters, all going the same way like they're following something. Between them, obstacles of people. Around. A turn. Since there's to many on the way I stop at fence in the midle, besides Alexander Column, where is free place and less people. In fascination my eyes follow beautiful lines of Winter palace, the light is blinding and yet it's hard to look away. At once someone runs at me. The cup hits the floor, empty luckily. In slight suprise I glance at person which bumped at me.

"Sorry!" A woman loudly laughs pulling a laughing man's arm to catch balance.

"Oh it's you!" Viktor shouts with bright smile. Girl strangely glances at me, at possible threat.

"Oh Viktor.."such impolite remark, such impolite man.

"I see you have fun" with mild smirk I glance at girl besides.

"Yeah, it's wonderful here" girl answers wrapping arms around Viktors.

"Indeed" notes Viktor in cheerful mood. He tries to say something, but I cut him from words.

"It was nice to see you, both. Have a nice evening" friendly I smile as a hint to a girl, which smiles back. With colder look I glance at Viktor, his attitude is irritating.

"See ya!" Notes girl while Viktor nods.

"Now you own me a drink" In sarcasm I mockingly smirk, like that will every happen. Viktor glances at cup on the ground saying nothing. As usually I turn around slightly raising hand as goodbye. Such an irony; somehow I ran in this playboy here, right now. 

I return the skates at skate equipment rental booth, buying a drink then leaving. The moon is bright upon the sky wraped in clouds. With drink in my hands, with spring in a step. It's almost midnight, but the city is still awake, full of live. Everyone seem to enjoy friday night. As usually I cross the Sports champions club, where I left the car. As I walk pass. Should I? Or shouldn't I?


	6. A melody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A melody:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vEeOLYwiTz8

Once again is the hall empty.  Spacious place in complete silence and darkness. Daze light from the outside creates a dim scene, it's just enough to discern shapes and figures. Such marvellous scene. Such wonderful feeling when blade immerses into the ice, when it slides down it. And I spin and spin to feel slight breeze. Such gentle coldness. Absorbed in thought, a melody crosses my mind. Out loud I murmur a _melody(_ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vEeOLYwiTz8), at first quietly, more and more, loudly until it softly crawls around the place, and yet the sound dissipates in silence. For how long have I been here? I can feel slight pain of tiredness in my legs. And yet I keep wandering around murmuring the same melody over and over again.

Something echoes. Alarmed I gaze in the way of entrance, sudden harsh noise gave me a scare. The sound of door. Probably member of staff came to make sure everything is on it's place. The footsteps are echoing through the corridor, the sound amplifies when it reaches the hall. In interest my eyes turn the way of the entrance.

"What a coincidence" poor light coming from the outside shapes a tall figure. Familiar touch to the deep steady voice.

"Is it?" Why is he here; Viktor. As our eyes meet a satisfying smile widens on his face, like something is giving him the enjoyment.

"You're right. It's more like faith" in sighted snicker I glance away slightly shaking head with smirk on my face. Not long ago was he with that woman, he brought her here? Since there's a silence it appears he came by himself.

"What are you doing here, did the date leave you hanging for the night?" I slide away from poor light into the dark. My face turns into a scowl. A mocking smirking smile disrespectfully plays over my face. Viktor releases a gentle hmm  sound like he's able to feel that he is unwelcome. He doesn't care, instead a small smile beautifully brightens his face.

"As we met on palace square I've realised something" With ease he ignores my question. Criticism and ridicule does not wither him. Instead Viktor's attitude makes me feel uneasy, like I'm being watched. I turn a side, already slowly skating down the rink.

"Oh and what was it?" Out of the corner of my eye I check him out, his eyes are fixed on me. Seriously. Why did he come? It's too late for practice. To simply skate is out of the question, since he was on palace square not long ago. Did he predict I'll end up here?

"that I don't know your name" surprised I look through my shoulder to find his gaze.

_**"Oh it's you!"** _ Event from before flashes through my mind. It's you? Like for real learn some manner. Even if you don't know my name you shouldn't say that. Such a rude man.

"Oh. Really?" In obvious sarcasm I express disinterest.

"But do you actually want to know it?" As if it is not enough I increase brazenness.

"Mhm" in silence I leave him empty handed continuing skating not bothered to proceed murmuring the melody.

 Since he says nothing, probably just staring at me, I keep skating. After a while I notice how he enters the rink. With ease he skates close to the fence than he slides to the middle of the ice stretching his arms, afterwards leaning them on his hips. The hall is still sunken into the darkness, time to time pale beams of light from outside break the darkness. A dim scene. Again, unknowingly I begin to murmur a song from before. Viktor skates into part of the ice wrapped in shadow, his figure is all that is recognisable. My tempo slows. Viktors vague movement. In such relaxed manner he raises hands, gently spinning them around along with his whole body. Elegantly he drops his torso like a fragile bloom when the rain is to heavy for petal to hold it. The way he composes these moves in the sound of crunching whirling of blade against the ice. The light hits him and reveals his face. Blue eyes sparkle like the sun cleared the clouds from the sky. His expression seem serious in peace and comfort. And it feels like my breath stopped in astonishment; it's beautiful. The hall goes silent. Viktor slows to a crawl like he's waiting for something, waiting for me to proceed murmuring the melody. He opens his mouth to say something, but remains silent. He's in the spotlight of weak light which is making it's way through the window. Still hidden in dark I observe a man which is nothing like he is considered to be.

"Well this was fun" at once a cheerful expression hides bitter emotions. 

"Viktor what do you want?" I move closer and the light hits my face. In serious attitude I set him in front of question, clearly letting him know that I expect a honest answer. His wide joyful smile twists into something gentle and wry.

"Would you believe me if I would say that I came because I hoped to see you?" Steady, but gentle tone gives me a slight heartache, was I just imagining things while watching him composing?

"No I wouldn't but since there's no other logical explanation I'll try to" he chokes out two gentle giggles changing his direction.

"I thought so" he moves closer to have a decent conversation.

"I was passing by" slightly he tilts head. Playfully he runs hand through his silk looking hair.

"I was wondering if you'll be here" softly he snickers at my serious almost glum expression.


	7. Imitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear reader,
> 
> well, what the heck... Hey you!
> 
> hell yeah there's an update, so it's time to read~~

"And what now that you got your answer?" Surprise paints over his face at unexpected question. For a second his eyes wander aside then he smiles roguishly.

"We skate" he skates by my side. Pleasantly suprised I smile, not bothered by the idea. Viktor turns and starts skating backwards. Playfully I turn and start skating backwards. Viktor opens up a side in _spread eagle_ facing me when I imitate his posture. With amused smile he spins and turns in _flying sit spin_. I follow and repeat after him. Then he indicates to a jump in edge turn. With ease he swerves, raising up in _toe loop jump_. It looks so elegant, he makes it seem like it's simple to do it. In relaxed and vivacious mood I repeat a turn and raise high, making spins then landing. Slight aching sensation runs down my body and itching stops in my limbs, it toughens every heartbeat across the body. The shadow hits Viktor when he slides across the rink. Such peace is laid out on his face when the mild breeze caresses his skin. Somehow his relaxed mood infects me and I catch his tempo at the same time flowing besides him. He let's go and already turns in _twizzle_ then he jumps in two foot takeoff. He goes parallel to the ice in the air, with a scissoring leg motion. He performs _butterfly jump_ lightly, exquisitely he finishes it with wrist gesture spin. He stops in expectations and gazes at me. Aroused and provoking I repeat what I saw. _Twizzle_ that goes into _butterfly_ down into _back sit_ and raises into _back spin._ In rapid turn of head I look at him, with nod provoking him to show me what he got. Amused he raises  chin with cheeky smirk. One. Two. Three. He flows down the ice like morning fog above cold morning sea. Gently he swings arm, with simple gesture expressing tenderness. Neat and sophisticatedly  he expands hand, his palm facing down. It's tempting, so alluring to touch his hand, to reach for his long slim fingers. Cough in moment I mirror him, extending opposite hand to touch his. Carefully I touch his cold looking skin, like I'm afraid to melt his ice. Slightly he twitches at unexpected touch. His lips slip apart as his wide eyes glance at me. His hand turns around and my hand slips into his palm. His lips curl into something twisted and loving. Over flush by a fever my eyes fix on his lips. Viktor skates ahead, he raises hand above and spins me into his embrace. Astonished by his elegance and tender moves I surrender to his guidance. His hands slide around me as he moves to face me. Like we're dancing; a moment that makes you want to last forever. Such unexplainable tension. Not able to hold back a small smile slowly widens on my face, making Viktor to hum in enjoyment. At once he grabs me by hips, he swings, pulling me with him.

"Ahh" alarmed in surprise I close my eyes. We keep swinging and swinging. Quietly he giggles at my reaction, at my wry smile. Carefully I peek up to him and start to giggle right away. Such peaceful thrill, it wants me to hold on to him for a while more. In rapid move he unclasps our waltz position and leaves me to be pulled a side as result of speed. Quickly he jerks my hand and throws me back into his arms. He catches me and stops, softly laughing. Out of breath I gaze at him with wide eyes. Stubborn I'm ready to push him away, but his sincere smile softens my grudge and I choke out a few giggles. 

"you skate well" his gentle laughter quietens. He runs hand through his hair with an enigmatic smile. Awestricken by his charm I nod, stunned at his inexplicable mood change.

"Tiring, it makes you thirsty. Let's go grab a drink" in light mood he nods temptingly making me want to spent more time with him.

"Mhm, let's go"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm rearly on this page but....
> 
> I write on wattpad, I update regularly there, so you can find all of my works on: https://www.wattpad.com/user/rize_chan32


End file.
